Super smash bros lawl maximum destruction
super smash bros lawl maximum destruction will be joshuakrasinski's first solo game in a long time the storyline will be set with a invasion plot and will feature 90 starter characters and 10 unlockable characters making it a total of 1 hundred character the largest roster in lawl history starter characters # homestar runner (homestar runner.com) # samurai jack (samurai jack cartoon series) # silver the hedgehog (sonic the hedgehog series) # jenny wakeman (My life as a teenage robot) # rainbow dash (My little pony friendship is magic) # slapshot (skylanders trap team) # dr.doofenshmirtz (phineas and ferb) # iron man (marvel) # venom (Marvel) # dante (devil may cry) # zidgel (321 penguins) # bane (dc comics) # dr. cube (kaiju big battel) # ladybug (miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir) # rocky balboa (rocky movies) # black yoshi (supermariologan) # jack black (real life) # lola bunny (Looney tunes) # captain toad (captain toad tresure tracker) # paper mario (paper mario games) # undyne (undertale) # shovel knight (shovel knight) # karen (spongebob squarepants) # the lich king (world of warcraft) # kratos (god of war) # sora (kingdom hearts) # hellboy (dark horse comics) # winston (overwatch) # sombra (overwatch) # genji (overwatch) # reaper (overwatch) # constantine (muppets:most wanted) # ren hoek (ren and stimpy) # stimpy j cat (ren and stimpy) # sally acorn (sonic the hedgehog) # bunnie rabbot (sonic the hedgehog) # axel steel (guitair hero) # pheonix wright (ace attorney) # adventure freddy fazbear (fanfworld) # tiny kong (donkey kong country) # dixie kong (donkey kong country) # dr.horrible (dr.horrible's sing along blog) # lightning mcqueen (cars) # voltron sigma (marvel vs capcom infinite) # stinkoman (homestar runner.com) # jacksepticeye (real life) # movie red ranger (power rangers movie) # mike scmidt (five nights at freddy's) # stan smith (american dad) # sonic boom (skylanders) # derpy hooves (My little pony friendship is magic) # the heavy (team fortress 2) # rick and morty sanchez (rick and morty) # donald duck (disney) # darkwing duck (disney) # stan pines (gravity falls) # bendy (bendy and the ink machine) # gwen (total drama series) # ember mcclain (danny phantom) # cheerilee (my little pony friendship is magic) # funtime foxy (five night's at freddy's sister location) # nicole watterson (the amazing world of gumball) # ambush bug (dc comics) # the blue beetle (dc comics) # secret squirrel (hanna barbera) # yakko wakko and dot (animaniacs) # kitty katswell (tuff puppy) # markiplier (real life) # blastoise (pokemon) # slenderman (creepypasta) # cute mario (the cute mario bros) # cute luigi (cute mario bros) # lexi bunny (loonatics unleashed) # earthworm jim (earthworm jim games) # rabbid (rayman raving rabbids) # john cena (wwe/real life) # goku (dragonball series) # snake eyes (gi joe) # anime kirby (Kirby right back at ya) # rapheal (teenage mutant ninja turtles) # toa tahu (bionicle) # ivysuar (Pokemon) # geno (super mario rpg) # conker (conker's bad fur day) # mickey mouse (disney) # micheal jordan (real life) # marvin the martian (looney tunes) # werehog sonic (sonic unleahsed)disne # knight sonic (sonic and the black knight) # king k rool (donkey kong country) unlockable characters # apollo justice (ace attorney) # springtrap (five nights at freddy's 3) # movie hal the green brid (the angry birds movie) # animated ronald mcdonald (the wacky aventures of ronald mcdonald) # nyan cat (the internet) # wreck it ralph (disney) # Russell wilson (real life) # henry stickman (breaking the bank) # meowth (Pokemon) # luffy d monkey (one piece)